


Dewy Eyes

by nowhered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Memories, Post-Apocalypse, Reminiscing, So fluffy oh my god, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhered/pseuds/nowhered
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale come back the bookshop after The Ritz and the reality of the situation sets in.“We almost lost all of this, our earthly pleasures, no more dining, no more alcohol, no more pretending to thwart each other's plans. I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if I had lost this,” Aziraphale’s eyes were getting more misty as he continued to speak, tears threatening to drop, “if I had lost you, my dear.”





	Dewy Eyes

The angel and demon stumbled through the bookshop doorway, bodies tired and worn.

Crowley moved to slump down on the soft sofa, legs spread at awkward angles, whilst Aziraphale looked around, taking in the cluttered shelves and crowded walls.  
He had been quite fortunate, not having the opportunity to see the damage his mishap had caused, but the simple knowledge that it had occurred, that his treasured books had been burned and destroyed, gone up in wisps of smoke, basically cremated, made his eyes dewy.

All of his earthly treasures had almost been lost, his bookshop, his favourite sushi restaurant, St James park, every souvenir, every footprint he had made in these 6000 years could have been in ruins, yet still, his life's memoirs stood proud.

“Angel?”

Crowley had moved behind Aziraphale, not close enough to touch, but close enough that the air around the bookshop owner had cooled just slightly, coldblooded serpent.

“Yes dear?” Aziraphale said mildly absently, not yet turning around.

“Are you alright? You’ve gone all, glisten-y” the demon, worried, said gently to the angel.

“Oh um, yes, well I-” He stumbled over his words, thoughts gathering, trying to form some sort on a coherent sentence,  
“I was just thinking, we were so close, to losing, that is. We really cut it close this time.”

Crowley tried for a light tone, “Well our plans never really seem to go smoothly do they?”

They really didn’t.

“We almost lost all of this, our earthly pleasures, no more dining, no more alcohol, no more pretending to thwart each other's plans. I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if I had lost this,” Aziraphale’s eyes were getting more misty as he continued to speak, tears threatening to drop, “if I had lost you, my dear.” He turned around to face Crowley, who was much closer than he anticipated, their noses practically rubbing.

Crowley's face held a range of several very different emotions, astonishment, hope, fear, admiration. He cleared his throat.

“But we won, angel. Well, technically the antichrist is the one who finished it, and book-girl and her boyfriend sure helped and looking back at it I’m really not sure if we did all that much aside from losing the child which really wasn’t-” rambling, he’s rambling,  
Crowley took a deep breath,  
“We’re free, you and I, free from heaven and hell, Agnes Nutter sorted that out. You didn’t lose any of that, Angel, you didn’t lose me.” Crowley shakily moved his hands upwards, cupping the angels cheeks, wiping at the fallen tears, slowly making tracks down his face.

Aziraphale leaned into the touch, sending a glance much like the one he gave Crowley in The Ritz.  
_To the world._

“No,” Aziraphale murmured, “I didn’t, thank heavens for that”

“I think heaven was quite against that actually”

They softly laughed, shoulders shaking, blue meeting yellow.

They just stared at each other, combined dates, places and memories flashing through their heads.

Aziraphale looked into Crowley wide eyes, filled with wonder, fondness and curiosity and he was back in Eden, looking at this handsome creature, his new heart beating much too fast beneath his breast.

Crowley looked into Aziraphale’s equally wide eyes, filled with a new fondness ,admiration and excitement, and he was back in Rome, being tempted by an angel with a new love for food.

Crowley’s thumb stopped its light caress of the angels cheek and leaned just slightly, pausing, apprehensive, then moved the centimetre closer, his lips lightly brushing the blond’s cheek, taking away his tears and replacing them with a rosy blush. Aziraphale’s breath hitched, he stayed impossibly still as his love placed delicate pecks across his face, starting at his cheek, moving over his eyelids up to his hairline, then back towards his nose, finally resting upon the corner of his lips, Aziraphale opened his eyes. Crowley’s pupils were blown almost into circles, flickering back and forth between either eye.  
The angel glanced from iris to lips, and leaned into his demon, and finally, their lips found each other.  
He moved his left hand to cover Crowley’s right, and sighed happily into his lovers mouth.


End file.
